Fate of the Heart
by BabyWhiteClown
Summary: He Kept Running, Running from a Certain Death who wished to get rid of His Famiglia, starting with his head, He already endangered his Famiglia he tried not to involve them to this fight against the horrible nightmare of Death.you may enter if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hit man Reborn.**

**Note: another Requested Fanfic by my cousin. This is Yaoi Fanfic. You may join if you like**

**Summary: **He Kept Running, Running from a Certain Death who wished to get rid of His Famiglia, starting with his head, He already endangered his Famiglia he tried not to involve them to this fight against the horrible nightmare of Death, When another Nightmare is Awakened and This Nightmare Bore the Long lost Vongola Ring of Darkness and the Black Pacifier, He Found the Protection of this Nightmare of Darkness, but will he be able to Melt this Nightmare's Heart? And convince him to stay with his Family?

**Pairings: OC X Tsuna. ? X Guardians.**

**~~~-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-~~~**

**Senko's Profile:**

**Name: Senko Shin**

**Nickname: Senko or Shin**

**Age: 15**

**Eyes/Color: Narrow / Brilliant Violet Purple**

**Hair/color/style: Long / Blackish-Brown / Slightly Spiked up**

**Clothes/Looks: he wears Grim Reaper Cloak under the cloak he wears long sleeve skin tight turtle neck jacket topped with Black overcoat with straps, black Jeans, black fingerless gloves, below knee length black leather boots, a black collar, his voice is Bland Monotone but has good Voice.****  
><strong>

**Gender (Male/Female): Male**

**Height: 5'1**

**Weight: 53kg**

**Personalities: taciturn, collected, Calm, Reliable, intelligent, patient, Unknowingly Gentle, aloof, Silent, very strong, strategic, analytic, strict.**

**History/Past: He is one of Millefiore Famiglia's Strongest Generals, his Family was an ally to this family, but one day after the Mission he accidentally heard that for so many generation his family was being used for it's power, after hearing this he fled, Byakuran had found out his rebellion hunted him down in the very depth of the forest in japan, finding his hide out Byakuran and Senko had face off, being not strong enough he was mortally wounded and with his family dead there is nothing for him to return to, no home to stay no friend to help, he was alone in the Dark forest, left for dead. Surviving through harsh reality he managed to survive healing his wounds, meeting with vendice to accept his fate as a cursed arcobaleno. on his right ring finger is the sealed with a chain the missing Vongola Ring of darkness and on his middle finger is The eighth Original Funeral Wreath Ring The Light. being extreme he is he can never control his Flame power, his full power is sealed by the Dark Pacifier; the dark pacifier consumes his Flame leaving half for the owner's survival. Since then the forest was his home and the abandoned church is his house.  
><strong>

**Likes: ****Training, Reading books, Abandoned Church and meditating**

**Dislikes: Enemies who hurt his friends****, ****Disturbance****, ****Noise and annoying people.**

**Hobbies: Reading Books.**

**Mafia Profiles:**

**Famiglia: Vongola Famiglia, Millefiore Famiglia (Former)**

**Rank: Guardian**

**Ring: Ring of Darkness = **The Shade that Secures and Follows the Great Sky from a Distance and always near if needed.

**Element: Darkness and Shadows**

**Flame (of your own choice): Darkness/Shadow (with the hint of light by the eighth funeral wreath ring)  
><strong>

**Specialty: Martial Combat arts, Aikido, Weapon Specialist.**

**Weapons: Spears, Scythe, Swords, Strings and Coffins, and his Natural Speed.**

**Box Weapons (at least 3 weapons of choice): Shadow Flame Twin Spears, Shrouds of Shadows, Dark Mirrors.**

**Box Creatures (at least 5 Beasts): Shadow Eagle, Dark Crows, Shadow Ravens, and Dark Horses (Light Cobra and Light box of Carnage.)  
><strong>

**Alias: Nightmare Demon, Fire Demon by Millefiore Famiglia (Former)**

**Weakness: Loosing control and fear that he might kill his friends someday.  
><strong>

**Quotes: "Devils never ask Favor to God." (Spoken Sternly.)**

"**I'm not the same person I was before, and I'm not fit to help anyone, not my Family, not My Friends…Nobody…I'm All Alone." (Said when asked for Help)**

**"I was Supposed to be Dead but Fate won't let me...at least not yet."  
><strong>

"**Let's put an end to all of this." (In Battle.)**

"**Don't Come Near, Leave me be, this is my Battle, I Fight Alone and Die Alone." (In Battle)**

**~~~-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-~~~**

**Chapter 1: A Darkness that Begins to Move**

Rain Pours Down from the Dark Sky. At the Forest a boy with Brown Hair was Running, Running for His Dear Life.

'_Hayato, Takeshi, Reborn I'm So Sorry.' _ The boy Cried in his Thought.

He ran Further in the Forest, Behind him were shadows, running after him, as He run he stumbled to the ground, he was all dirty. The shadows were catching up to him; He stood up and continued to run.

"You can run but you can't hide Vongola." The leader said.

Tsuna tried to run; he Left his friend and selfishly took on the fight on his own and it end up in a failure causing him to run. When something whizzed past him, it's a Knife. He ran Deeper through the forest where no one would venture any further. He hides in the trees and shadows. He slides down to sit on the roots. Then.

"Come out Vongola, we won't make your Death painful." One of the shadows Laughed.

Tsuna prepares to shoot his X Burner.

"X-Burner…AIR!" He commanded.

And a large wave of flame shoots towards the Dim figures. But missed.

'_SHIT! I MISSED I'D BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!'_ Tsuna thought.

He ran to the Forest far than anyone can imagine, it's so dark sun lights barely enters this part of the forest, he can even barely see. After hours of running his knees are starting to get hurt, he reached the bridge, but this bridge is close to broke. He didn't care he just want to get away, and so as he cross the bridge it gave in as he reached the Middle.

'_I'm falling is this the end?' _ He thought.

He closed his eyes, as he continue to fall at the seemingly endless pit, when all of a Sudden, someone held his hand, this hand has a strong grip yet it's cold., Tsuna opens his eyes and saw a large wings like Figure, he cannot see the face of this person trying to save him.

"_It's been years since I had some company…"_ The Cold Dark Voice said.

Tsuna can feel an Immense Flame power within this Person, he tried not to cower from fright and was too afraid to ask who this person was. Everything became dark as he saw the Huge shroud of darkness envelops him.

"Sleep and rest. " The voice said yet again.

Tsuna can't feel hostility on this person and it's safe to trust him. And so he sleeps.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review._

_**Since I had yet To think of a plot for my Eyeshield 21 fanfiction, I made this one to past time thinking.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hit man Reborn.**

**Note: another Requested Fanfic by my cousin. This is Yaoi Fanfic. You may join if you like**

**Pairings: OC X Tsuna. ? X Guardians.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 2: Sky Meets the Traitor**

After an Hour of dreamless sleep Tsuna opened his eyes and found himself sleeping in an Altar, he sat up and found no one. He looked around.

"How did I get here?" He asked himself.

He then remembers falling on a cliff.

"That's right I fell from the cliff." He said.

Then he remembered someone held his hand back there.

"Who was he? Why did he save me?" Tsuna voiced out.

Then.

"_It's been years since I had some company…"_ The Cold Dark Voice said.

Tsuna remember that remark. He kept silent.

"_I sense an Immense Struggle within you a complex intermingling emotions-Love, Betrayal, Loyalty…Tugging at your heart strings."_ The Voice Said. _"A Dizzying Array of Sentiments that Defies Repression and refuses to wane…"_

Tsuna Can't see who was Talking and he's getting peeved.

"Who Speaks?" He asked.

"_You actually hear me? I see no! Now this is interesting…Let me Delve into your Inner World."_

There was Silence…Then the voice spoke out again.

"_AHH…Your Deep-Seated Love for Family well above your social station has brought you profound anguish…"_

And the unexpected Happen.

"Pardon my bluntness, but I have no interest in a faceless conversation." The Tsuna said annoyed.

"_Very well, you seem a worthy sport." _The Voice said.

Then a Human sized Mirror appeared before him, Tsuna looked at it harder and then in the Mirror a figured appeared, black Shroud covers the person in the Mirror. In the Mirror is a fifteen years old boy Standing, looking at him with those reptilian like eyes, on his Forehead is a Blazing black Flame. On his neck is a Medallion of Millefiore Famiglia's emblem. Tsuna after seeing the medallion is now aghast seeing who is he talking to.

"Fear not Kid, if you're thinking I'm one of these Bastards who after you, you are highly mistaking." The Person in the Mirror said.

Tsuna is near freaking out after he saw the Figure in the mirror stepped out of the said thing.

"Wh-what are you?" Tsuna asked in fright.

The Boy chuckled.

"Calm Down I'm not a ghost I'm a real Human Being, just like you." He said.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

The Boy brushed his hair aside to make the Brunette had a good look at his face.

"I am Senko…Senko Shin a Once general of Millefiore Famiglia and a Former Millefiore Member, I am Fashioned for Mafia Assassination and Destruction." He said.

"Wh-Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I live here…" Senko said.

"All on your own, Shin –san?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why won't you leave?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Because I can't leave." Senko answered.

"Why?" Tsuna asked again.

"I seek only a Worthy Boss, a boss that I can serve without fearing for my life, and a boss that never fear for who I am and what I am." Senko said. "And I Believe I found him."

Senko Looked at Tsuna.

"M-me?" He asked. "You want me to be your Boss?"

Senko nodded.

"You're a Mafia boss as I can see. And that ring proves it." He said.

Then the chain of his hidden ring melts and showed Tsuna the Ring.

"That's!" He said.

"This is the ring of Darkness." Senko said.

"That's a Vongola Ring! How did you get it?" Tsuna asked.

"My Father gave it to me after he died." Senko said curiously as look at his ring.

Tsuna walked up to him.

"So that person in my dreams before was right." He said.

Senko tilted his head aside.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"In my Dreams there was a person who is exactly look just like you, and he told me that find his Son… and that Son of his was you…right?" Tsuna said happily. "…The one who wields the Sealed Gentle Darkness?"

Before Senko could speak 5 shadows surrounded them.

"Look here, it seems the vongola is not alone." The leader said.

"Hey isn't that guy the Traitor?" one of the shadows said pointing Senko.

"Now that you said it Byakuran-sama had told us that if we ever see the Traitor Bring him back alive." The third Shadow said.

At the altar, Senko Fueled his Black flame but the Pacifier's Black Chain disables him to use full power.

"GAH!" Senko Grimaced at the pain.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm Fine, the Curse forbids me to use My Full power." Senko said shaking his head.

"Then let me help you." Tsuna said as he swallows a pill.

Orange Flame Blazed at his Forehead.

"Let's Go…Shin-san." He said coolly.

Senko can feel a very strong amount of power within this Boy. As they attack.

"Boy…What is your Name?" Senko asked.

"Tsuna…Tsunayoshi Sawada." He answered.

"Nice to meet you…Tsuna." Senko said.

As they fought the Five shadows. Outside the forest.

"Do you think tenth is here?" Gokudera asked.

"Some passerby saw him running here, so he must be." Reborn said.

"Ahaha, we must find him soon." Yamamoto said.

"DON'T WORRY SAWADA WE'RE COMING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said punching in the air.

"Show some respect to the Tenth Lawn head!" Gokudera hissed.

"What did you say octopus head?" Ryohei said.

But.

"Stop arguing let's get moving." Reborn said…ordered.

All of a Sudden a Black and Orange Flame Swirled in the Sky.

"What was that?" Dino asked.

"I thought I saw Tsuna's X-Glove but why does it has Black Flame too." Colonnello asked.

"Black Flame?" Reborn parroted. "Could it be there's a Millefiore fighting Tsuna?"

"Then we have to Hurry." Lal Mirch said.

And they rushed inside the forest. At the Center, the Old Temple is destroyed.

"My House…Destroyed." Senko said as he piled the Hunters like garbage.

Tsuna's Flame disappeared.

"What are we going to do Now?" He asked.

As the Sun ray hits the ground, Tsuna swore he heard Senko Hissed.

"SUN LIGHT! I HATE SUN LIGHT!" Senko Hissed. "IT'S BLINDING!"

"SHIN-SAN!" Tsuna Cried. He dragged Senko to a Shade.

That time.

"Shin-san? Why do you hate Sun Light?" Tsuna asked.

"I lived in this Dark Forest for so long, I just didn't get used to bright lights." He answered.

"You don't go out in this Forest?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't…" Senko answered.

5 Hours Later.

"So where are you going to live now?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll find another abandoned spot." Senko said.

"Why don't you get some apartment?" Tsuna asked.

"And expose myself from Byakuran? No thank you." Senko said.

When.

"TENTH! WHERE ARE YOU?" A very Familiar call was heard.

At the Shade.

"Your Famiglia is Here." Senko said.

"Come let me introduce you to them." Tsuna said.

Tsuna dragged the reluctant Darkness towards the light, at the Ruins of the abandoned Tempe.

"I swore it's here." Colonnello said.

And.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" Tsuna calls.

Everyone turned their heads on the Corner and Tensed. In their line of Vision Tsuna was dragging a Boy Hiding under the Shroud of Darkness.

"TSUNA Get away from him!" Reborn ordered pointing his gun to Senko,

Tsuna seeing this stepped in front of Senko.

"Tsuna what are you doing that Black Flamed boy is our Enemy! Step aside." Lal Mirch said.

"NO!" Tsuna roared.

Everyone was surprised.

"Tsuna stop being stupid He'll Kill you!" Dino said.

"I'M NOT BEING STUPID! IF HE WANTED TO KILL ME HE WOULD'VE DONE THAT YESTERDAY, HE WOULD'VE LEFT ME TO FALL FROM THE CLIFF!" Tsuna yelled.

"HE'S A MILLEFIORE TSUNA!" Dino said loudly.

"I KNOW THAT! HE TOLD ME AN HOUR AGO AND HE'S A FORMER MILLEFIORE!" Tsuna said.

Before one of them can speak.

"Tsuna…There is no point of saving me; I'll take my leave now." Senko said.

Before he can even leave, Tsuna grabbed his Hand and showed everyone the Ring.

"NO WAY!"

"IT CAN'T BE!"

"HOW DID HE?"

"THE MISSING RING!"

That was the reaction.

"Would you like to kill a Comrade who hide for so long and have been waiting for us?" Tsuna asked.

No one can answer him…

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_PLEASE REVIEW_

_**I still can't think of anything for my Eyeshield 21 fanfic please have patient.**_


End file.
